The field of the present invention is carrying cases including luggage.
Carrying cases have been developed which include transparent windows or transparent shells for displaying visual information such as advertising and decorative indicia. The visual information is typically carried on a sheet and is placed within the case to show through the transparency. One such patent illustrating such a device is U.S. Pat. No. 9,066,566, entitled TRANSPARENT SHELL STRUCTURE FOR LUGGAGE AND THE LIKE, the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference.